2013
2013 was a year of the 21th Century. Events November *US Military discover an alien vessel on Ellesmere Island.Man of SteelMan of Steel spans some time from beginning to end. During the scenes in the Arctic, Lois' camera says "11/28/2013". The Battle of Metropolis then occurs a little after this, and then Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice shows that "18 months later", Kryptonite is found. Later in the film, Bruce says, during the main events, "The first sample Kryptonite big enough to mean something turned up in the Indian Ocean 3 months ago." This therefore takes the film to approximately fall 2015. In the film, it is shown that Lex Luthor's party will be on "November 1st", suggesting it is November 1, 2015. This matches the fact that Superman flies off that evening to save someone during Día de Muertos celebrations, which would have started on the night of November 1-2, 2015. Later, it is shown on Diana's computer that it is "11:29pm" on "November 12th". This matches as November 12, 2015. This would suggest that the Kryptonite was found in August 2015, and then the Battle of Metropolis was in February 2014. However, Bruce, Lex, and a TV report all refer, during the main events of the film, to the Battle of Metropolis being "2 years" ago. This would suggest it was in 2013, and there does not seem to be 3 months between the Arctic scenes and the Battle of Metropolis in Man of Steel. It can be taken that the Battle of Metropolis was in late December 2013, a month after the Arctic, and 2 years before Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice in November 2015. The Kryptonite was then found a little over 18 months later, around July 2015, and then a little over 3 months later is the main events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, in November 2015. This also matches with it being several months before the events of Suicide Squad, as is implied in that film - which dates itself to June-August 2016. *'28th' **Clark Kent discovers his heritage as Kal-El of the House of El. **Clark Kent meets Lois Lane. December *[[Capture of Deadshot|'Capture of Deadshot']]: Batman receives information about the killer Floyd Lawton from Amanda Waller and captures him in front of his daughter while they were shopping for Christmas.Suicide Squad''In ''Suicide Squad, set in June-August 2016, it is shown that Floyd Lawton was arrested one recent Christmas-time. It is also shown that Zoe, Floyd's daughter, wrote one of many letters to him in his imprisonment on "07 SEPT 2014". This means the latest December Floyd can have been arrested in is December 2013. It cannot realistically be any earlier than this, due to Zoe looking the same as she does in 2016, and it being implied to be recent. while terraforming Metropolis.]] *'Battle of Metropolis': General Zod arrives on Earth and attempts to terraform its into a new Krypton, but is stopped by Superman. **Bruce Wayne watches the destruction of Metropolis as mankind is introduced to the Superman. Battles and conflicts * Kryptonian Expansion ** Showdown in Smallville ** Battle of Metropolis Deaths *In Metropolis **Jack O'Dwyer **Emil Hamilton **Dru-Zod References Category:Years Category:21th Century